One advantage of thermoplastic resins used in the manufacture of automobile interior and exterior parts, as well as external parts of domestic appliances, is that the parts made from these resins are suitable for recycling. However, thermoplastic resins of the aforementioned type, especially thermoplastic elastomers, have low surface lubricating properties, low abrasion resistance, and have surfaces that can be easily damaged. It has been proposed to solve the above problems by compounding thermoplastic elastomers with organopolysiloxanes. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Kokai) 2000-109702 discloses an abrasion-resistant thermoplastic resin composition comprising an olefin-type thermoplastic elastomer compounded with silicone oil and/or a silicone resin and a silicone powder.